virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Hawkfield
Wolf Hawkfield (born February 8, 1966)http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/wolf/ is a fictional character in the video game series Virtua Fighter. He is a Canadian professional wrestler who debuted in the original game and has appeared as a playable character in every installment in the series. Story Virtua Fighter Wolf lived as a First Nations woodsman and hunter in the Canadian wilderness until he was discovered on a scouting trip by a professional wrestling promoter. A quiet man that loves nature, he has his gentle side despite his tough exterior and can be quite kind at heart. He is filled with fighting spirit however, and once provoked he is not satisfied until he finishes the job at hand. He was an instant star in the pro wrestling area, and successfully defended his title several times. Dissatisfied with the level of competition, however, he turned in his belt and retired from the ring. Hearing of the World tournament, he entered to seek worthy opponents. Virtua Fighter 2 Failing to win the tournament, Wolf redoubles his training, determined to fight against Akira again, an opponent that defeated him at the last tournament. Virtua Fighter 3 After losing to Akira Yuki in a close match, Wolf returned to his home, and resumed his training with the forces of nature as his opponent. One day, he had a dream in which somebody stopped a man who was trying to destroy the world. When he told this to a local fortune teller, he was told to "obey your dreams. This is something you cannot ignore." Virtua Fighter 4 After the end of the second tournament, Wolf had the same recurring nightmare about the world being in danger. This dream was the sole reason for him joining the third tournament. However, since he was defeated in the third tournament, he decided to ignore the dream and went back home. Back there, Wolf entered in countless underground tournaments and dominated. However, the same dream still haunts him. When he hears of the 4th world tournament, he decides to join the tournament again in order to search for the reason behind the endless dream. Will he find an answer in the tournament? Virtua Fighter 5 Wolf often woke up in a sweat over a recurring apocalyptic nightmare in which he always saw the same figure with a distinguishing scar. As he watched the final match in the Fourth Tournament, he was stunned to see the same mark on the mysterious Dural competitor. He couldn't make any sense of it, but he knew he had to find out more. When El Blaze issued a challenge to fight him in the Fifth Tournament, he immediately entered, but he knew that they would be in for more than a fighting match. Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Wolf is depicted as a much-younger boy (six to eight years old). In his ending, he is a young pro wrestler who at first is beaten by a tougher fighter, but he soon regains confidence and beats him. A piece of confetti knocks him off. Character Relationships *Rival and friend of Akira Yuki. Was defeated by him in the first two tournaments. *Rival of El Blaze. *Dural and J6 may be linked to his recurring dream as he recognized a Dural mark from said dream. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime In the Virtua Fighter Anime, he's a bit more violent and grumpy, unlike his game counterpart. In the first season, after having lost a match against him, he helps Akira and his friends in the underground Casino, where fighters dispute illegal Wrestling's matchs, though he always fought regularly, unlike most of the Casino fighters. He stays with Clyde, a Casino waiter, which is under the orders of Jimmy Gates, the leader of the Koen-Kan of America. After he loses to Akira he reforms and help Jacky and Pai evacuate everyone from casino before it's gonna explode in less than 10 minutes. After the casino is destroyed by Jimmy who has gone mad he tells Pai that Akira is alright and also retrieve the stolen luggages from the thieves who Akira, Jacky and Pai encountered at the Manhattan and able to arrest them. In the second season, Wolf is one of the first targets of the secret organization, without knowing it, he fights Nyon, a woman from the Organization, which is similiar to Vanessa Lewis and a companion of Oni-Maru. Akira and his friends run immediately to tell him about the secret list. Gallery Wolf VF1.jpg|Wolf from Virtua Fighter jeffry vs wolf.png|Wolf fighting Jeffry in Virtua Fighter Wolf VF2P.jpg|Wolf's Virtua Fighter 2 profile Image:Wolf_VF2.gif|Wolf from Virtua Fighter 2 wolf-congrats.gif|Wolf's congratulation screen from Virtua Fighter 2 wolf-fightersmegamix-sprite_small.gif|Wolf's sprite from Virtua Fighter 2 and Fighters Megamix wolf-fightersmegamix-sprite2_small.gif|Wolf's second outfit from Virtua Fighter 2 and Fighters Megamix WolfVF3Portrait1.jpg|Wolf in the Virtua Fighter CG Portraits WolfVF3Portrait2.jpg|Wolf in the Virtua Fighter CG Portraits WolfVF3Portrait3.jpg|Wolf in the Virtua Fighter CG Portraits WolfVF3Portrait4.jpg|Wolf in the Virtua Fighter CG Portraits WolfVF3Portrait5.jpg|Wolf in the Virtua Fighter CG Portraits WolfVF3Portrait6.jpg|Wolf in the Virtua Fighter CG Portraits Image:Wolf_CG.jpg|A CG Portrait of Wolf WOLF_BK.png|Wolf from Virtua Fighter Remix wolfv.jpg|Wolf's portrait from Virtua Fighter 3 Wolf Anime.PNG|Wolf, as seen in Virtua Fighter Anime Wolf Anime 2.PNG|Again Wolf in Virtua Fighter Anime Kwolf-1.jpg|Wolf from Virtua Fighter Kids Image:WolfVF4.jpg|Wolf from Virtua Fighter 4 Image:WolfVF5.jpg|Wolf from Virtua Fighter 5 wolff5.gif|Wolf's first outfit from Virtua Fighter 5 wolff52.gif|Wolf's first second outfit from Virtua Fighter 5 wolf-o3.gif|Wolf's third outfit from Virtua Fighter 5 wolf-o4.gif|Wolf's fourth outfit from Virtua Fighter 5 References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters